Surviving Liberty
by Zac1
Summary: Completley spell checked and rewritten, Last two chapters will be up soon.
1. Default Chapter

-1Surviving Liberty

Chapter one: 'Give me Liberty'

He walked into Escobar International. 'Id sir' a man asked him and he flipped open a wallet with a picture of a man with brown hair and a black jacket. The name was Joseph Connor. He closed it and continued to walk towards the metal detector. He walked threw and nothing alarmed. He continued to walk towards the escalator. He rode it up to the second floor. He pulled out a small piece of paper with a mans face on it. He looked at it carefully and then glanced up to his left. There stood the man in the picture. He walked over to a small potted fake plant. He felt threw the dry plastic leaves. There. He found it. A new high powered pistol with a laser a top its barrel for precision targeting. He slipped it into his drench coat that he was wearing.

He began to walk casually to his target. He was about ten feet away. He had to wait for the right moment. For the right chance to kill. He pulled out the gun. The laser went up the mans side. He got it with is eye and the man noticed a red glint to his left. He turned just in time to be hit with a high powered bullet to the head, but 'Joseph hadn't pulled the trigger. He looked up towards his left in the corner on a balcony and looked just in time to see a hooded figure scurry away. It had taken his kill. He was going to get big pay for that guy. He rushed outside into the freezing cold rain. To his right a car revved up and the fish tailed around and raced towards him. He jumped out of the way just in time from being hit by the Classic 1988 Infernus.

He raced into the parking lot. He punched threw the glass of a Cheetah and jumped in. He took off after his rival. He pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah?" someone on the other line said. "Have some men blockade Bridge. Expect a Infernus to come by." he said to them. "You got it Alex." the man replied. Alex pulled out the wallet and threw it out the window. It was a fake a friend of his made for him to do the job. By now he was heading up Bridge and then the bells began to ring.

The bridge was about to rise! He seen the Blue Infernus up ahead. He floored it. He astoundingly gained back up to the blue streak. But now the bridge was going up, but something was strange, they were on it! But this did not stop the Infernus. Nor Alex. He looked over to the car and the driver looked at him although he could not tell for the windows were to dark to see in. And then just as he looked forward again he was in air. He had plunged off the bridge along with the Infernus. His car now grazed threw the air. The un-welcoming asphalt below him seemed to grow closer but almost in a slow motion way. Elsewhere Joey Miller walked up the spiral road leading to the bridge. Then a shadow came over him. He looked up.

"Shit." He was crunched under by the roaring Cheetah. Alex could not regain control as his car headed for the edge of the spiral road. "Oh fuck!" he shouted as his car went soaring into the trees of Belleville park. BAM! He crashed into the brown dirt that sprayed against those pedestrians who weren't hit from the Cheetah when it was falling. Alex was now unconscious and sliding towards the lake. The car gently as a boat went upside down into the water. Water began submerging into the car. It rose to his head, then his chest, then to his waist. It seemed hope was gone. A red gaze came into his mind. He felt dizzy. Then a brightness. He looked at it curiously. Now the dizziness was to bad and he could see nothing. The next thing he knew he was in a hospital bed. Wires were hanging out of his arm and a breathing tube was under his nose. He yanked them all off and jumped up. He had a change of cloths next to him. In a minute he had on a pair of brown khakis and a white t-shirt under a sweater/jacket with a hood. He heard footsteps and quickly jumped behind a chair next to his bed. As the doctor paced in, he looked around for his patient. Then suddenly he was hit in the back of the head with a chair leg. Alex checked the man for anything useful and found two one hundred dollar bills in his coat pocket. He took these and crumpled them up in his pocket. He walked out and looked both ways. He was at the Staunton Hospital.

He walked to the front desk and noone was around and he quickly leapt over. On the other side he found a small crate containing his weapons. He jumped back over the counter and was about to leave just as a cop walked in. He turned around and began walking away from the cop.

"Sir," the cop said to Alex before he could put any real distance between them. "Fuck." Alex thought to himself. He stopped and turned around holding two Uzi's. "Eat this, pig!" Alex shouted as bronze shells fell to the floor. The cop was immediately pelted with a barrage of 9 mm. pieces of lead that penetrated his body armor. As he was shot, a bullet hit an internal artery and burst of blood shot out of him as he fell to the floor. As the cop lay on the black and white colored marble floor a puddle of blood had poured out of the many bullet holes filling his body. Alex walked over and checked his wallet and took his Colt 45s ammo. In the wallet he found three hundred dollars. He had this weird feeling. He slowly glanced up to see a camera. A light on the side was flashing red. It was recording. He dragged the cop into a broom closet, careful not to get any blood on his tennis shoes. He then left the hospital casually. He walked about a mile before he seen a couple of squad cares race by.

He didn't think it would be safe in Staunton tonight. He walked over to a red bobcat but instead of stealing it, he hoped quietly into the back of its small bed. He laid down quietly while the Truck went up the Callahan Bridge to Portland. As soon as it reached the island he pointed his Colt 45 to the back of the window right behind the mans head. He pulled the trigger and immediately the interior became a brilliant crimson red. The car now went out of control and Alex jumped out. He hit the ground pretty hard and rolled. He got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked around. Triads everywhere. He must be near Chinatown. He got up and brushed his jacket off of dust. A fish truck was nearing him. Just as it passed him he jumped onto the back and opened the cargo area. He hoped in. As soon as he was in he closed the door and turned on a flash light. Nothing unusual, just a couple of crates probably full of fish. He walked over and cracked one open. He felt around the Styrofoam peanuts. He found a small bag. It was wrapped with red tape. He took out his army knife and cut it open and to his surprise SPANK poured over the floor.

His jaw almost hit the ground. "What could the Triads need with SPANK?" he asked himself. He opened other wooden crates and seen it wasn't just spank. He found all kinds of sub-machine guns in one, illegal car parts in one such as noz canisters. This seemed more than what the Triads needed to protect there territory.

It seemed like, like...they were preparing for an assault! He jumped out of the truck in front of a stallion. Although he didn't like the car too much, it would have to do this time. He walked over to the car and pulled the handle to find it was locked. "I'm in no mood buddy." he said as he pulled out his colt and blasted away the door handle and window. He reached threw and grabbed the screaming man and pulled him out onto the street and put some lead in his skull. He hoped into the car and took off for Salvatore's.

Once he arrived a couple of other mafia cruisers pulled out. He looked out his window. "Where are you all off to?" Alex asked the man beside him. "Salvatore told us to cruise this area." the man responded in an Italian accent. Alex nodded to them and continued up the drive way. He stormed in threw the doors. "Salvatore I told your ass I needed back up at the bridge. Why in the fuck were you not there!" Alex unleashed onto his boss. Salvatore jumped up and grabbed Alex by the scruff of his neck. "Listen to me you little shit! I got you off the streets when you had no one! You better show me the respect I deserve or I will have you sleepin' with the fish! Understand me!" he shouted. "Y-yes sir." Alex said disappointed in how scared he was.

"I have some information. A Triad truck today was transporting Spank, guns, and other goods. They may be trading or preparing to assault on us." Alex stated trying to get the Don back on his good side. "Well, it is good that you have told me this. I will have a squad of my best men go out to the factory and I will assign you to a partner. You and your partner shall lead the men into a full out war." the don finished. "If you can do this for me, I will make you a made man."...


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2: Partners

"I light my cigarette. All the thoughts. This horrible place. Right now, I know there's someone out there getting mugged, carjacked, murdered. But I have murdered. I have mugged, I have carjacked. I have been lowered to the standards of this city. This city that kills from the inside out."

The train swept across the landscape. Alex looked out onto the ocean form the train. "I wonder who it'll be. I usually work alone. Salvatore knows this." Alex mumbled to himself. The train slowed to a screeching halt. Alex looked around before hauling himself up and into the rain. He sighed as he put his hood on and began walking to his apartment about a mile away. The rain cooled his head as steam rose from the hood. He walked with his head down and pulled his pistol out as he walked. "Where did things go wrong" he thought to himself. As he was walking something caught his attention and he looked down a small ally. Behind a dumpster a man was throwing a woman on the ground and grabbing her purse. Alex began walking down the ally. "Shut the fuck up you whore!" the an screamed scurrying through her purse as the woman cried. Alex began nearing and startled, the man pulled for his pistol, but quickly Alex grabbed his arm and twisted it and snapped it behind his back. The man screamed in pain.

"Are you stripped for cash. Is that why your reduced to mugging? Have you applied for a job?" the man was silent. "Have you applied for a fucking job!" Alex shouted losing his cool and clenching tighter. "NO! NO" the man screamed in pain. "So you think you can just fly through life, hurting others?" Alex said puling out his gun and placing it to the back of the mans head. "Oh god, i'm sorry, man i'm just 19 please don't kill me" the man whimpered. "So nineteen's too young to get shot?" Alex said pushing the gun farther into his head. "Go apply for a job tomorrow. I'm going to watch you and if you aren't contributing to society in three weeks, we'll have another talk, and it wont end as good as this one." Alex said as he released the kid and pushed him down the ally.

"Here." Alex said as he threw the woman her purse. "Thank you so much!" the woman yelled crying. "Why did you help me?" "Just call it redemption." A few minutes later Alex was back in the rain. "I'm a hypocrite." Alex thought as he walked through the door of his apartment. Immediately he felt a wave of steam hit him as he hit the wall and drew his pistol. He slid along the wall and peered down the hallway. It was emitting form the bathroom. He slowly approached the door and peered around, the curtain closed.

"Who the fucks in there?" He said raising his gun at the curtain, The shower stopped and a hand grasped the edge of the curtain. Alex tensed and aimed. Pulling the shower curtain around herself, a woman peered around the curtain. Her brown hair had two brilliant highlights across each side of her face which lay drenched around her shoulders and back and he could see her blue eyes from where he stood. She was a tiny bit shorter than he was and had firm athletic build. "I'm your new partner." Immediately Alex turned around facing away. "I'm sorry. How the hell did you get in my apartment?" The woman stepped from behind the curtain and pulled on her panties and snapped on her bra. "Salvatore told me where you live and really picking locks isn't too much of a deal." she said walking past him casually. "Will you put some goddamn cloths on at least?" Alex said walking the other way. "Why, naked women make you uncomfortable?" she quirked. "No , I don't normally have naked women walking around my apartment!" he shouted walking into his living room and laying his gun on the table. "Oh so you prefer naked men then?" she said from the other room.

" No, damnit shut the hell up!" Alex said taking off his shirt and laying on the couch. "Calm down don't get your panties in a wad." she said walking passed him into the kitchen. Alex sighed as he turned on the TV. "Your sleeping in the bedroom, ill take the couch. Don't get used to this, you staying here is a one night thing." Alex said lying back. "Iv done many one night things." she replied smiling from the kitchen. "Will you just go to bed?" Alex said. She walked back out and headed for the room and stopped, "You don't even wanna know my name?" she asked looking back. "Not really once this job is done, we're not gonna have any ties, this is just a job." Alex said, closing his eyes and shutting off the TV. She stood there looking down for a second before continuing back to her room.

The next morning, both stood outside in the overcast skies in silence as two mafia cruisers pulled up. Alex got in one, the woman in the other. The ride to Salvatore seemed like it was taking forever. "That Kate, she's a hottie eh?" the driver said. "What" Alex asked. "Your partner, Kate." "Oh" Alex responded looking in the rear view mirror. He looked at her for awhile. 'She is pretty cute.' he thought to himself. The cars pulled into the driveway and slowed to a stop. He got out and began walking up those cement stairs he dreaded walking up, but has done so for years.

"Ok, so I want you boys to hit downtown chin, show those fuckers we aren't joking." Salvatore said as they sat in front of him. "Iv got a car waiting for you outside it should have everything in it you need." he finished. Walking outside Alex tried to give his apologies. "Hey about last night..." Alex started "No its ok, what you said was right, this is just a job and that's it." she said and walked ahead of him. He stopped in shock. 'This is gonna be hell...'


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3: Triads and Tribulations

Alex pulled himself into the sentinel and cranked it up. They were to hit a famous Chinese landmark. A multiplayer building in the heart of Chinatown. In the lane next to him was Kate. "Damn women" he thought to himself. The rain still poured through the streets from yesterday. They pulled into the parking lot of those buildings Alex had seen on postcards. A clay tiled roof of an Asian building. They both reached into their passenger seats and emerged with M16's and walked through the front doors. Using the element of surprise ass soon as they entered the building, they rained on the guards a front desk with a volley of bullets. The first floor looked like a war zone as they fought their way through groups of triads. Soon they had reached the third floor, where the president of the Triad Fish company was, they entered. Crouching behind his desk was a portly Asian man trembling. "Wh-what do you want. Whoever's paying you ill double it. Triple it!" the man got out before the two blasted into his chest with bullets throwing him back against his wall and splattering blood across it.

"There. We're done, lets get out." Alex said as he turned. Only to see Kate holding her Ak47 towards him. He turned around lowly putting his hands up. "Why let him triple it, when I get your share anyway?" she said. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex asked moving away from her. She circled him and said "Salvatore's tired of you Alex. He needs a new dependable body guard. He needs a new look, you know like a new suit or something. In other words. Half of my pay, is for killing you." She pulled the trigger and Alex jumped out of the way behind a wooden support beam. She circled around as he jumped behind the dead presidents desk. Under it he came up with a shotgun. He was about to jump up and fire, but as he stood up a white light came from behind him and before he knew it, he was thrown across the room, over the desk and past Kate, as she was forced back as well. The white light faded and the ringing stopped as he looked around and saw a huge gap in the rooftop.

He got up and peered over the edge and jumped back in time before bullets flew past his head. A army of triads had gathered outside. He turned around just in time to get hit in the face but the gun. He looked up and Kate was over him. "Sayonara, Alex." as the words came out of her mouth, a small object landed next to her feet. She looked over and as she did, Alex kicked out her leg and flipped back onto his feet. He ran for the opening. As he did, more objects flew through it. He knew what they were. By the time he had reached the opening, the first grenade exploded and propelled Kate out the opening, as Alex went airborne he grabbed the side of the tiled roof. Then the others began exploding. His small chunk of floor was suddenly floating. He looked at what he was holding as it flew off the building, ad the other floors began collapsing. He flailed his arms in what felt like slow motion. He looked back in time to feel he hard bed of a triad truck. He looked us as he lay on the roof. Back at the monument which was laying in ruins, many triads had began running after the truck.

"Salvatore set me up." he thought to himself. From his upper back he un-holstered his two pistols. He took two shots at the men who were fallowing and fell them both. Soon the truck neared Luigi's, where Salvatore told them he'd be celebrating their victory. He would have been leaving soon. He hid in a alleyway opposite Luigi's. He held his pistols to his side. The rain poured even more. Suddenly, a line of Mafia men came out to a Cruiser. Alex raised his guns. Salvatore began walking out. He almost had a shot, and just as he pulled the trigger, he heard a almost accompanied bang, throwing his aim off. He saw where his bullet pierced the side of the building, near Salvatore's now bleeding body. He had fallen to the ground, although Alex's shot didn't hit him. Alex looked up to his far right, sat a sniper. A black leather jacket, and khakis. Not close enough to get a facial description.

And just as lightning stuck, he was gone, and after a few seconds, a yakuza stinger flew out of the alleyway and past Alex. Then he got it. He looked into the mans eyes. Not a normal mans eyes, or even a normal hit man. Alex had seen eyes like that. Men who could kill their best friend, because they couldn't feel compassion. Would kill to hear the scream. To see the blood. And then nothing. The car rounded a corner and headed towards The recently rebuilt Callahan bridge. He looked back to Salvatore's body, now surrounded by weeping Italians. Alex looked around and flagged down the nearest cab and took a ride home. He sat alone in his apartment. Looking at his guns and thinking. The man who had watched him all his life, tried to kill him. Practically his father. "He probably alerted the entire family of me, just in case my partner couldn't finish me off." he thought to himself. He then remembered the yakuza stinger he saw leaving the scene. He was on good terms with the yakuza. Considering that he and Asuka where 'friends with benefits' he could probably get some information about the shooter from her. About an hour and half, he lay in the velvet sheets with Asuka lying next to him. "So, do you think can you I've me any information on this mystery shooter?" Alex asked. "He's a new guy, Maria recommended him. He doesn't ask question, something harder and harder to fin lately." Asuka relied. Alex leaned over her. "Thanks Asuka, your the best." he said and got up. "Don't think your out of debt yet, I expect three more visits, this week." Asuka said. "Yea, ok Asuka." Alex said sliding on his sweater and closing the door behind him.

As Alex walked out and to his Infernus, the shooter coincidentally got out of a car on the other side of the parking lot. Alex closed his door and leaned against the car. The man locked eyes with him and walked straight up to him and got in Alex's face. Alex smirked while clenching his teeth. "You got something to say bud?" Alex asked in a harsh whisper. The man slowly smiled then slowly backed away still looking at him and walked into Asukas. "Punk ass." Alex said getting in his car.

The next day Alex awoke in his Staunton island apartment. Rising up he opened the curtains and looked at the new day in Liberty. The sun shown in his face. He holstered his pistols and headed for the elevator. He loaded his guns and locked them as the elevators doors were opening to the lobby. He looked up and jumped behind the nearby bushes. In the lobby stood a group of triads, somehow tracked him here. They were arguing with the check in maid. He could see them being hostile, just before they put two shots in her. They began walking for the elevator and he ducked lower. As they neared him, a noise was heard from the doors. the triads turned around to be face to face with a group of Italians who already had their guns on them.

Before they could move, all of their pistols fired and dropped all of the triads. They walked and stepped over the bodies and got in the elevator. Just as Alex heard the elevator door closing, he looked around the door and tossed in two hand grenades and ran for the front door. Just as he walked out a blast was heard and a layer of smoke and dust fell from the building.

Outside he sat in to the dead mafias sentinel and drove off. Trying to remember some more connections he remembered one of his old buddies who just got out of prison. 8-ball. He pulled down the dirt drive way and stepped out. He walked up to the door and before he could knock he heard the voice. "Heeeeyyy man, its been awhile." 8-ball said coming out and hugging Alex. "Yea man so how long you been out." Alex asked as they entered the house. "Bout' two weeks now." 8-ball said. "How are your hands healing up?" Alex asked sitting down. "Good man good, you know I couldn't believe I wired that sucker wrong. Man I had just go it on the customers car and as i'm closing the door, it all catches on fire. Burned my hands all to shit." "Well hey man, i'm a little stripped for cash, you got any thing for me? Alex asked. "Naw man, my only connection in this city died last night." 8-ball replied. "Well if you hear anything, gimme a call." Alex said as he got up. "Yea man defiantly. You take it easy." Maybe Asuka could get him some work.

"So where's your little lap dog?" Alex said as he lay beside her. "We sent him on a little errand. A little money delivery." she replied laying on his side. "Anything you got for me?" Alex asked. "Ill check in the morning." Asuka said. "Then ill stay here for tonight." Alex said. The next morning Alex got up and found a note Asuka left. "Dearest Toy, there will be an drug export over at the airport in Shoreside. Hangar four. My men would come and assist you with a getaway plane." Alex dropped the letter and walked outside. Soon he was coasting down the bridge and pulled behind the airport. He picked up speed and plowed the yakuza stinger through the gates. He slowed to a stop, near hangar 3. Getting out and getting his pistols he neared hangar 4. He slowly peered over and saw Columbians loading trucks. But the trucks weren't theirs, they were triads. It looked like the triads and Columbians had made a deal. e looked around, there were too many for him to take until suddenly, a van pulled up a few yards behind him, and out of it came eight fully armed yakuzas. "Were here to help. " one said.

"OK just blanket them with bullets." Alex said. He nodded and counted to three. "One. Two...three!" Alex said and jumped around followed by the yakuza as they layered the cars, trucks and Columbians with bullets. Within seconds here was no resistance left and the checked the trucks. Loaded with SPANK, guns and more illegal substances. "Ok everyone, load a plane." Alex said as he holstered the gun. He paced around as the last crate was placed in the cockpit of a very old supply plane, large and rusty. He nodded for the pilot to take off as he watched.

He began walking towards he plane where a light purr came from behind. He turned n time to see a squad of Mafia sentinels. "Tell the pilot to go, ill catch up!" Alex shouted as he pulled out his pistols. The plane began rolling. The mafia sentinels showed no sign of slowing. Alex took aim an before the cars got to him, took out the left tire and driver of the lead car. It swerved out of control before flipping to its side and rolling.

Alex turned around and began running towards the plane which had picked up speed. He ran as the yakuza opened the side hatch. He jumped up reaching for one of the outstretched hands hand grasped. As he did, a car pulled up under him, knocking his legs out. Alex fell onto the hood of the car, which was speeding under the lifting plane. Alex looked up to see the mafia driver and looked as he smiled. The man pulled up a gun and Alex ducked as the bullets streamed past his head and through the front window. Alex waited for a pause before jumping up and kicking the window in, cutting the man, Alex looked up and the rear tire of the plane began to pass, and as it did, Alex jumped up on the landing gear and as he did shot down at the driver, suddenly capping him and the engine. Flames sprouted out and suddenly a burst of flame licked at Alex's feet. The car body slide under the plane before grinding to a stop. The landing ear retracted and Alex slide inside. He walked up front and met up with eh Yakuza. Out the window they were nearing Staunton Island. When suddenly the plane shook violently and from the back, flames began. Outside the window, three streams of smoke leaked after them as he realized they were surface to air missiles.

He ran to the cockpit, but it was too late, the left wing gave out as they swirled to the left down over the park. Alex braced as the planes wings clipped and broke away on buildings as the rest of the plane slide onto the ground. Still at top speed, the plane ran down the street, pat the construction site and over the edge into the hospital parking lot.

Slowing to a stop, Alex got up, feeling his arm weakened and blood dripping from his forehead. Out of the crate he grabbed a Ak47 and awoke he surviving crew to arm themselves. As they looked outside the crashed plane windows, Mafia sentinels pulled up and the rain followed them. Two emerged from each car, wielding shotguns to pistols. Alex looked at the rest. "Ready, on my call. One. Two. Three!"


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4:Arms Shortage

The rain beat hard as Alex popped in his last clip. A painful gulp. The crew had salvaged a few assault rifles and a couple pistols. But those clips ran dry along time ago. They had now been forced to hold cover in their metal prison, the wrecked plane. Shell after shell. The ringing in his ears. Every drop of rain around them all dropped in chaotic symphony around the small area of the Staunton hospital parking lot. "Asuka! we need reinforcements!" he screamed in his radio. "I know , I saw the plane go down, I have a special tactics squad on their way. Are you OK Alex?" came her soft Asian accent over the phone. "Bye!" he slammed it shut and peered over the broken window. Outside, the were surrounded by six mafia sentinels. The men had apparently lost some of their ammo supply as well as now they were only shooting when one of them peeked out their heads, or they had a clear shot. Two of Alex's men had already fell, and only one Mafia soldier wounded.

He shot two rounds as the Italians took a split second to cast their glance away, two rifle shells fired and two pieces of metal seared thru the grunts chest, instant death. The last two shots. It was over now. It wouldn't be long before the Italians got curious and decided to storm the base. And then, he heard a far off roar, just barley audible over the pounding rain. But it was there. Growing louder. And in an instant, they were there. A black Barracks Ol, they tarping over the top moved, and a shadow emerged. Accompanied by others. Men dressed in full black, bulky body armor and sleek helmets, a katana at their sides, holstered Pythons on their armpit holsters and silenced MP5 s in their hands. Twelve in all. The Italians were almost baffled. Didn't have the chance to think as they were sprayed with gun fire. In a second the fire had stopped. They had released a single burst over the crowd, crippling all. Then, in order, three men from the initial twelve proceeded to behead the surviving Mafiosi.

"We were sent by Asuka." one of the men said approaching Alex as he removed his tactical goggles revealing slanted eyes. "We will escort these men, and the packages on the plane to safe location. You are no longer needed. We have one of our men posing as a taxi driver waiting for you up the stairs." he said. "A thanks for saving what was left of your asses would be nice" Alex smirked. "Watch your jokes." the man stepped closer "Not everyone in the Yakuza likes you as much as Asuka." He stepped back and walked away into the rained and helped the rest of the team in heaping the bodies into the Barracks Ol and each manning a mafia sentinel to get rid off. The ride home was an intense one. He got to his 6th floor apartment and stripped off the wet cloths and settled to a warm bath and accompanying cigar. Next to him a loaded Colt 45. Alex glanced over his body. Scars everywhere, from years of intense fighting for families that only betrayed him in the end.

A cut on the chest, bulletin in the stomach, misshapen knee-cap from falling. He was a walking battle scar. He hated this city, and the people in it. He hated himself for getting involved. But most of all, he hated The Leone Family. He wanted to destroy them and everything they had. But the thing was. They had everything. You walk down the wrong sidewalk anywhere in Liberty and say the wrong words about the Leone family, your ass was dead. But then it hit him. Like the craziest idea he'd ever had. But at the same time. Everything was Already planned. His eyes widened as the flame in his eyes grew. Six men. Three groups. Two in Portland, Two in Staunton and two in Shoreside Vale. They would arm the 8 major targets to the Leone's, or any criminal and gang member. Two of the cities credit card mainframes, Two political buildings and two apartment complex housing Italians, one of which will be holding a royal dinner to all Italian family lords of the city, under a oath of peace for one night. A party to be wrecked.

8-Ball would be able to create a carbon, nitron fuel power generators from and old car engine. Injected to the engine intake filters, two plastic tubes connected to a large container of Glycerin. From this the timer was connected. Eight of these would be made, which would take roughly a month to be prepared. This would give enough time to settle things out.

D-day was in 25 days.


End file.
